Across the Galaxy
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: My first SGA fic. Sheppard/Weir. When Sheppard has a very interesting dream, he wakes up with a realization that ultimately leads down a long road for him and the entire teem. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Dream

Across the Galaxy

**Across the Galaxy**

**Chapter 1: Sweet Dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Okay, this is my first Stargate: Atlantis fic. This is the reason that when I joined this site, I didn't choose a name that would associate me with SVU fics exclusively. I hope none of my faithful SVU writers hate me for this but I've been a fan of SGA for over a year now and I thought it was time I wrote a fic for it.**

**A/N: This might take a little time to explain and then the author's note would end up being longer than the whole first chapter. So, I have been watching SGA for a little over a year but I only started watching the new episodes on the sci-fi network until about the middle of the fourth season. I wasn't aware that Weir was gone until "Be All My Sins Remember'd" and that just confused the hell out of me. I didn't know how she had left until I researched it on Wikipedia either. So I hope I've got my facts straight.**

**A/N: I also hadn't seen the episode "Sunday" until recently when I purchased SGA season three on DVD, though I had been warned that Beckett was dead. And seriously, all I have to say now is Thank God for "Kindred Part II". So have I mentioned enough episodes by name that you by my credibility as a fan?**

**A/N: I know I'm getting annoying but I still have to tell you about what I've done to the canon of the show in this story. Everything's the same accept Teyla was rescued with the other Athosians in "Kindred Part II". I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story. Please let me know what you think.**

"Where am I?" John Sheppard asked the barren landscape around him.

"I don't know," a familiar voice from behind him said "It's your dream why don't you tell me."

He turned around and his jaw nearly dropped "Elizabeth?" he asked in astonishment.

"It's good to see you John," she smiled as she stepped forward, embracing him.

He hugged her back and then separated staring at her "How can you be…"

"Like I said," she stepped back and looked at him seriously "It's your dream. I'm just a part of your subconscious."

"Yeah, I figured that much," Sheppard replied dryly "But why are you here, now. I mean it's been-"

"Months since the Replicators informed you of my death," Elizabeth finished for him "You don't seriously believe them do you John."

"Of course not," Sheppard said indignantly "But that still doesn't tell me why you're here now."

"Maybe you're feeling guilty," she proposed "Maybe you feel like you should start looking for me?"

Sheppard turned away from her for a moment before he spun around again, staring at her accusingly "How do I know you aren't some kind of Replicator trick?" he asked bitterly "Some Replicator manipulating my thoughts to lead me and my team into an ambush."

"I told you," her voice was even. She sounded just like the real Elizabeth Weir but the human form Replicator that had taken on her form had sounded just like her ass well "I'm part of your mind. If I was a Replicator trying to trick you, don't you think I'd be telling you where to look?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Sheppard asked, examining her with more scrutiny than before. He finally took his eyes off her and started to walk away, through the desolate landscape. The tall grass swished around his boots as he moved.

"You can't," she answered honestly as she walked beside him "Whether I was a Replicator infiltrating your mind or simply a figure of your imagination, I would still know everything you know about me, about Atlantis, about anything. You have no way to know that you can trust me or the things I've said but answer me this," she stopped and held out her arm to stop him "There must be a reason you aren't looking for me. Why?"

"The others believe you're dead," he said meekly "And there would be too much danger involved in searching for you now."

"I see," Elizabeth continued to walk on and Sheppard followed her. She stopped in front of a dialing device.

"You know," Sheppard moved closer to her "There are a few things I never got to tell you."

She turned her gaze from the three symbols she had already pressed "You realize that you'd only be telling those things to yourself right?"

"Yeah," Sheppard nodded "But maybe I need to admit those things to myself."

She laughed "Alright then," she pressed the forth symbol.

Sheppard noticed the Stargate for the first time. He couldn't read the symbols that were being locked into place either on the gate or on the device which he found strange.

Elizabeth dialed the fifth symbol "You wanted to say something," she reminded him.

"Right," he snapped his attention back to her "I just wanted to tell you that," she dialed the sixth symbol. He tried to form his words carefully "I never wanted to leave you behind."

"I know you didn't," she said, turning to look at him briefly before pressing the seventh symbol. The gate rippled into life before them and Elizabeth started walking towards it "If the real Elizabeth is still alive, she knows it too," she kept walking towards the gate.

"Wait," Sheppard called after her but she didn't turn around "Elizabeth, there's something else," she disappeared through the gate and the wormhole disappeared only moments later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheppard tossed and turned in his bed. He muttered to himself before sitting bolt upright and proclaiming in a desperate voice "I love you!"

"Flattering but unfortunately you're not my type," Dr. Rodney McKay said from the corner where he stood.

**A/N: I am a hopeless romantic but I have a thing for twists. I also have an idea for where I want to take this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Living Hell

Across the Galaxy

**Across the Galaxy**

**Chapter 2: Living Hell**

She began to feel aware. She'd been in a haze for the last few months but slowly she began to perceive her surroundings. A lab, she was in a lab. Was she in Atlantis? No… no, this place didn't look like Atlantis. If she were in Atlantis she was sure John would be standing at her side. Ronon, Rodney and Teyla would all have come to visit by now. She would have been aware of their presence long before she had knowledge of anything else around her. No, this place was not Atlantis.

She slowly began to lift her head, she stared at the walls. Beakers and test tubes unlike any she was familiar with were everywhere. Consoles displayed information in a language that wasn't human or ancient. The realization of just what the language was came to her in a quick flash of fear. Wraith! She was in a Wraith laboratory!

How had she come to be here? She felt afraid. She tried to move but found that she had been bound to a table. What did they want with her? Were they studying her because of the nanites in her blood stream? Did those nanites protect her from the Wraith feeding process? She didn't know. All she wanted more than anything at that moment was to be back in Atlantis.

The sound of doors opening from somewhere behind her made her freeze. She lay motionless, hoping that somehow, by some miracle whoever had entered would leave without incident. That was not the case.

"Ah, Dr. Weir, I see you're awake," a deep voice said as the dark figure of a familiar Wraith looked down upon her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rodney!" John Sheppard tossed his pillow as hard as he could at the intruder.

The pillow smacked Doctor Rodney McKay right in the face "Hey," he complained, throwing the pillow back at John and missing by a good five feet.

"What the hell are you doing in my room at three in the morning?!" John demanded.

"Look," Rodney began "There was a power surge. I traced it back to this room. I didn't want to wake you so I bypassed the door."

"Power surge?" John asked, getting up and picking his pillow up off the floor "What sort of power surge?"

"What sort of power surge?!" Rodney repeated "I'll tell you what sort of power surge, the bad kind, the kind that makes the cities systems go dark, the kind that I should really get back to trying to fix!"

"Alright, alright," John grumbled as he sat back on the bed and watched Rodney at work.

After a few minutes of searching, Rodney opened a panel and did something. He let out a relieved laugh "Okay, I think that did it."

"Wonderful," John deadpanned "Now can I get back to sleep?"

"Yes, yes of course," Rodney quickly left the room.

John lay down in bed and pulled the covers up around his shoulders. He wondered if he could get anymore sleep tonight. Hopefully, Rodney wouldn't be busting in again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where am I?" Elizabeth Weir demanded.

"A laboratory deep with in one of my many bases," answered Michael, the mostly Wraith hybrid.

"Why am I here?" she demanded. She tried to withdraw from Michael as much as possible but that wasn't easy.

"Research," Michael answered simply, laying a hand on her face.

Elizabeth shivered and attempted to pull away "Don't touch me," she said dangerously.

Michael laughed "Do you think I'm going to feed on you?" he asked as he once again placed his hands on her "Even if I needed to feed, that time has not come. You're lucky, I need you. But don't be mistaken, as soon as your uselessness has ended, I will leave you on a planet to be discovered by the nearest hive ship."

His threat chilled Elizabeth to the bone. But she tried not to let herself be shaken by it "Stay away from me!" she yelled.

Michael simply laughed again "You should be thanking me," he told her "If it weren't for me you would be half dead on that deserted planet still. You'd probably be dead by now."

She looked at him, perplexed. She didn't remember. Why couldn't she remember? He was lying. That was the only logical explanation. He was lying, trying to make her believe that he was her savior or some such thing.

"Oh yes," Michael continued "You were near death. And who do you think it was who brought you back here and nursed you back to health?" he looked down at her "The nanites in your blood had taken you over completely but they were unable to heal you anymore. I had to remove them."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. The nanites couldn't be removed. If they were removed she would die. He had to be lying again. It was the only thing that made sense. He was lying, about everything. Or, he was telling the truth and she was dead and this was her own personal hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was stranded in the middle of the same barren landscape again. This time he was purposely looking for her. Maybe she was more that a figment of his imagination? There was even a chance that it wasn't a trick. He had to keep hoping. Maybe she could tell him where she was?

"Elizabeth!" he called out, hoping that she would respond "Elizabeth, where are you?!" he was desperate now. He began to walk in the direction that he had walked in with her in his previous dream. He called her name the entire way. He received no response.

He reached the Stargate, exactly where it had been before but there was no one. The gate was shut down. He cautiously approached the dialing device. He looked down at it. Seven symbols were illuminated, except they weren't symbols, they were letters. Letters of the roman alphabet. He read them in the order in which they appeared.

"I…A…M…H…E…C…L," they made no sense to him. He didn't have much time to ponder over it before he was jolted awake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was no reason why he should have woken up. There was no one attacking the city. There were no intruders in his room. It was all very strange.

He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote the letters down before he could forget them. "I…A…M…H…E…C…L," he repeated as he stared down at the paper. What could it possibly mean.


End file.
